Having completed the genomes of Loa loa, W. bancrofti, and (most recently) O.volvulus, we have utilized the genomic data as the backdrop for performing a large number of proteomic and transcriptomic studies. We have completed a large-scale proteomic and transcriptomic characterization of almost all the major mammalian stages of O. volvulus, resulting in the identification of more than 85-90% of the products predicted from the O. volvulus genome/putative proteome. The analysis also yielded much of the proteome of Wolbachia, the obligate endosymbiont of O. volvulus. Parasite sex- and stage-specific protein expression identified those pathways related to parasite differentiation. To understand better the developmental programs that underscore the transition between the mosquito-derived infective stage larvae (L3) to mammalian adapted L3s and to L4s following a molt, and the initial week of adaptation to the human host, we adapted an in vitro system that allowed for L3 development and subsequent molting to the L4. Using microarray and proteomic assessments at multiple times through this 9 day process we have not only identified those genes/pathways that are critical for the L3/L4 transition but we have also demonstrated by both pharmacologic inhibition (cysteine protease inhibition) and RNAi (of the critical CPLs) the critical role played by cysteine proteases in the early development of mammalian adapted L3s to L4s. We have recently performed shotgun mass spectroscopy on both human sera of patients with defined filarial infections, excretory/secretory (E/S) products of Loa loa microfilariae, all stages of the O. vovlulus worm, and appropriate controls to identify parasite derived biomarkers of active infection. This has led to identification of molecular targets that have been used d to configure quantitative immunoassays for the rapid detection of active infection for O. volvulus and Loa loa. We examined the role played by soil transmitted helminths in altering the intestinal microbiome by assessing stools collected from residents of 5 rural Kenyan villages prior to and 3weeks and 3months following albendazole (ALB) therapy. Interestingly,, the presence of neither Ascaris lumbricoides nor Necator americanus infection significantly altered the overall diversity of the microbiota in comparison with age-matched controls, although Following ALB therapy and clearance of soil-transmitted helminths (STH), there were significant increases in the proportion of the microbiota made up by Clostridiales ( and reductions in the proportion made up by Enterobacteriales. There was also a significant posttreatment decrease in richness, Our data suggest that clearance of STH through deworming alters the gut microbiota. We have just completed the genome of Ascaris lumbricoides and have determined the population structure of this parasite. Polymorphisms (SNPs) at the entire genome level have been identified for Ascaris lumbricoides. This reference quality genome has already provided the backdrop for the identification of a new molecular diagnostic target for Ascaris. MicroRNA for O. volvulus have been identified in the sera of patients with onchocerciasis and regional differences based on miRNA polymorphisms have been identified.